Hold me
by darkimmortalsoul
Summary: sry im not very good at summaries...
1. memories

She walked through the streets of Tokyo wearing a black cloak that dragged on the ground. Kagome remembered her death all too well; memories of the final battle with Naraku came to mind. Everyone fought bravely even Kikyo was on their side. Just Kagome was about to aim one of her sacred arrows at the fiend he extended his arm piecing her right through her chest. The pain was unimaginable he lifted her body and laughed an evil laugh. She turned her head to Sesshomaru; they had fallen in love through the journey of looking for the Shikon jewel which had disappeared after her death. Sesshomaru was fighting a lesser demon that attacked sango, Kagomes eyes blazed with pain. When he finally turned in her direction he just stood there and stared in shock, he just stood there. That was the last thing she saw before her world went black and she died.

Something wouldn't let her stay dead a voice told her she needed to seek revenge for the one who destroyed her. Kagome turned to a dark corner and removed the hood to reveal elvin ears, ice blue eyes with blue eye shadow. She sat on the ground and the memory came again how he defended Sango, she clentched her fist as the wound that caused her death appeared and began to bleed. It always did that when the memory of his betrayal came.

Like the voice said she had to get revenge on the one who destroyed her, the one who betrayed her, the one who hurt her. Sesshomaru, yes it was him she needed to destroy.

"Sesshomaru," she said it as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth. "I hate you," she said last and stood hand over her chest. The wound closed as she began to think on something else.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his home office. He remained lord of the western lands and even now no one questioned his authority. He sensed something strange in the air; it was a familiar aura yet filled with hate.

He put his hands over his face, all these years passed and she still was on his mind. He was so stupid he was busy defending some human girl while his love was dying. Then when he finally noticed her, he just stood there like a coward and watched her die. He never forgave himself he could have easily tore Naraku to shreds but he just stood there.

After she died he finally moved and slaughtered the half demon's body. Kagome's body fell to the ground he ran to her and unsheathed tenseiga, he slashed at her still body. He expected her to come to life but when she didn't he picked her up and held her in his arms. He had failed her, he remembered the sad look in her eyes and how she was expecting him to save her. But he didn't like a coward he stood there and watched her die.

He looked out his window only to find a shadowy figure with eyes that were glowing and eerie ice blue. He stood quickly and then the figure disappeared; he ran from his house and went to where the widow of his office was. His claws were unsheathed and ready to strike at the first thing that moved.

He felt someone behind him; the presence was the one he felt before. He turned around quickly and there she was, Kagome. His lost love, "Ka-go-me," he stuttered, she glared at him angrily.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been too long," before he could respond she punched him. The impact sent him flying to a near by tree and breaking it in half. She was charging at him with a sword with a black blade. Sesshomaru stood quickly, tokijin materialized in his hand and he blocked her attack. Their blades clashed at each other over and over. Sesshoumaru wondered where she got her strength, though he did notice the demonic features she had.

"Kagome, why, what are you doing?" he asked as he dodged another attack.

"Shut up and die, bastard!" she yelled at him, then she heard a voice. A woman was headed this way, there was no doubt in her mind the woman hadn't heard the swords.

"Sesshomaru, where are you? Sesshomaru answer me," the woman shouted. _Damn, _Kagome thought, her sword vanished she backed away from the demon.

She smiled mockingly, "next time you die." She said then shadows began to consume her and she was gone. He heard her voice which was soft enough for the demons sensitive ears to pick up. "I promise you that," and then it was gone. He stood straight as the woman who called his name approached.

"Sesshomaru, what was all that noise?" she asked fear evident in her voice. He didn't answer so she asked again, "What was all that noise?" he walked away from the human woman who had helped him with hiding most of his demonic features. She was a priestess who possessed immense healing powers. "Sesshomaru," she called after him.

He turned to her, "it was nothing just a small demon." He turned and started walking again. _Kagome, how did you come back? Why do you want me dead? How are you a demon?_ He shook his head trying to get away from the memory of his love's demise. But it came; it came to make him suffer again.

Kagome entered the shrine that was now owned by Inuyasha and Kikyo. While stepping inside the house she noticed they had fallen asleep on the couch together. She walk silently to the bathroom and removed the cloak. Under was a miko's outfit like Kikyo's but where there was white it was grey then where it was red it was black. She removed those clothings too and turned the water on.

When she finished with her bath she stood naked in front of the mirror. She stared at the scar that was over her heart, the scar that killed her. She traced a finger across it and shut her eyes tight. When she opened her eyes the miko's outfit was on her and she walked to the back yard and sat in the god tree. When she came back to life she spent a lot of time there. She looked up into the sky angrily then sadly, "Sesshoamru." She whispered; she still loved him somewhere deep in her dead heart. But he betrayed her and he must die!

How was the first chapter? I'll try and update as quick as I can but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review with comment suggestions, flames, etc


	2. when we were in love

_They walked through the forest together hand in hand. Two people no one would ever expect to be in love. Sesshomaru and Kagome, the normally cold taiyoukai now had a soft spot for the miko. He enjoyed the way she looked at him with loving eyes and he looked at her the same._

_They stopped in a field and they looked in each others eyes. "I love you," she whispered and he lowered his head to hers and they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke away it felt to them that nothing could tear them apart, sadly no one knew about their intimate relationship. Because they knew Inuyasha would never accept their joining; Sesshomaru would have told him already but Kagome wanted him to find out on his own._

_They sat on a small hill and stared up at the moon which was shinning brightly that night. "Kagome," Sesshomaru started. She looked up at him and nodded. "Will you not make me wait? Will you stay with me when the battle with Naraku is complete?_

_She turned her head away and looked down sadly, "Sesshomaruâ€. What about my family, they will be worried?" she answered softly. He grabbed her and held her in his arms tightly. She gripped his clothing as if they high in the sky and she didn't want to fall. "I will stayâ€with you." She whispered softly, he jus held her there and kissed her on her head._

"_I love you so much, Kagome," he said fast._

"_I love you too," she said then everything faded out into nothing but darkness._

Sesshomaru woke rapidly and sat up quickly, "Kagome!" he shouted then fell back on his bed he looked p at the ceiling, "Kagome," he said again in a small whisper. He got up from his bed and walked out side to the garden and sat by a small body of water it was still dark and the moon was full.

Why didn't he save her? Why wasn't he paying attention? He thought as a vision of her lovely smiling face came to mind.

Kagome's eyes fluttered then opened, she was greeted by the still shinning moon. She jumped from the tree and decided to go inside to see if the others woke up. Through the night she could have sworn someone was calling her name but ignored it. When she got into the house Inuyasha was awake and was sitting on the couch watching Kikyo sleep with loving eyes. The sight pained her and made her miss Sesshomaru, but she knew he didn't love her that's why he betrayed her all those years back.

"Kagome, where were you?" asked Inuyasha. He stood and walked toward her, "Sesshomaru, right?" she looked into his golden eyes that were so much like Sesshomaru's; and nodded. She walked past him with out a word and walked out of the front door. The streets were still full of people she figured she would get where she needed to be faster by just using the shadows.

Shadows surrounded her and she stepped from the shadows and stood under a tree. In a short distance she could see Sesshomaru sitting looking at the moon. She walked towards him slowly the wind was blowing lightly at her hair giving her a mystical look.

Sesshomaru could feel someone behind him he stood quickly and faced Kagome. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He straightened up then wrapped his arms around her, "Sesshoumaru." She whispered softly.

"Kagome," he tightened his arms. She began to cry softly then the tears disappeared. Her eyes began to glow their ice blue, "die" was all she said. Her claws extended they were black with an eerie blue shine. She stabbed them through his back, he let out a loud yell of pain.

A light went through the lands as everything changed the pain in Sesshomaru's back was gone and Kagome was on the ground unconscious. He looked around it was as if she turned everything around they were in the feudal era again. He picked up the still woman and carried her into the castle.

Kagome woke in a soft bed and felt a presence next to her she turned her head to see Sesshomaru sitting on a chair next to the bed. He seemed to be asleep but she knew better. His eyes opened she narrowed hers at him then looked around the room, it was old fashioned. Her eyes widened; why wasn't he dead? Her claws should have killed him; why did it send them back in time.

She jumped from the bed and ran through the castle going through walls until she was out side at the entrance to the castle. Sesshomaru stepped out behind her, "Kagome where are you going?"

She turned and looked back at him, "do not think just because you watched me sleep, that I have forgiven you. I will return and it will not be a pleasant visit." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked at her arm then at him. It was as if he didn't understand her threat. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her; Sesshomaru knew she hated him but he didn't want that. So he kissed her, he loved her with all his heart and didn't want her to hate him. He just had to have one kiss from the woman he loved.

Kagome's eyes went wide then she closed them and kissed him back. When she got to her senses she raised a clawed hand and slapped him. When they separated completely she turned and walked away. She didn't like the fact that he was too comfortable when she took them back; _he thinks he can just win me back with a kiss. _She thought angrily then the shadows consumed her completely.

Sesshomaru felt as if she just ripped his heart out, though he knew she wouldn't hesitate to do it literally. He had to find a way to win her back; a familiar scent caught his attention. Just then Inuyasha and his friends appeared only Kikyo was there and she was alive.

As Inuyasha led the group toward Sesshoumaru he could feel eyes watching him. He looked u into a tree and saw two glowing blue eyes watching him intently. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword then the eyes were gone, _what was that?_

Kagome watched the group approach the taiyoukai, surely Kikyo felt the jewel. Kagome cupped her hands in front of her as the jewel appeared in her hand it was only half. Even if her heart held nothing but hate toward Sesshomaru and practically everyone else the jewel remained pure. Leaving her unable to use it, which angered her greatly. Though now since the kiss her heart wouldn't stop telling her that killing him was wrong. "Sesshomaru," she whispered then disappeared.

Ok I'm done how did you guys enjoy the story? I worked really hard on it just for all you guys to read and enjoy I feel so proud of myself! Even if I did only get one reviewâ€ it was enough oh and I wanted to apologize about the first chapter it even breaks my heart at how Kagome hates Sesshy but don't worry things should get better!

Well please send your reviews!

-eurodancefreak


	3. Twists

Kagome walked through the woods a sad expression in her face. It had at least a month since she last tried to destroy Sesshomaru. Now it was like her heart was telling her that he didn't deserve death, at first she tried to ignore it holding on to the belief that he should die. Now she listened to her heart and left him alone, but now even in her dead heart she felt an emptiness, she could not deny the fact that she loved him. It left her crying cold tears every night. She looked up at the moon which was now a crescent moon so much like Sesshomaru's , "Sesshomaru," she whispered as the tears began to flow. While walking and not paying attention to where she was going she tripped over a rock. When she fell she screamed a silent scream; she twisted her ankle badly. She sat there with silent tears holding her ankle as she remember the last time she tripped all those years ago.

"_Ahh," Kagome yelled as she fell. There was no pain like expected there to be, she opened her eyes not even remembering closing them. And looked up into the most beautiful eyes of Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru," she whispered, he nodded his response. _

_He helped her up and said, "perhaps it would be easier if put one foot in front of the other instead of crossing them." After saying that he walked off in the direction of the rest of the group. Kagome just stood there surprised just yesterday he had kissed her for the first time. The surprise changed to anger then disappeared when Sesshomaru turned in her direction and nodded in the direction the others were walking. Kagome smiled then ran and walked beside him._

Kagome looked at her ankle as a pink light appeared from under her hands and eased the pain. She walked to a river and decided to bathe.

The group decided to get some much needed rest. They had a tiring day of not finding any shards it was odd it was if there were none left. They were also attacked by numbers of demons seeking the shards they have. The young kitsune fell a sleep in Sango's arms once the Sango and Miroku finished eating they decided to lie down now to sleep.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked together in to the woods quiet. The silence was brokenby Kikyo's gasp. Inuyasha looked at her quickly, "Kikyou what is it? Is it a jewel shard?"

She nodded and pointed to where she felt it; he took her on his back and ran in that direction. "We're getting close," she said as they approached a woman who had her back to them. Inuyasha put Kikyo down gently they both looked at the woman. All was quiet until she spoke. "Hmm, I see that you are here for my sacred jewel shard. Are you not? I am sorry to disappoint you but the jewel belongs to me." She said then turned around to face them. Inuyasha backed up one step then looked at Kikyo then to the mysterious woman. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and readied himself for battle.

"Give us the jewel shard demon, and you can show us your true form so stop trying to look like Kikyo." The statement made Kagome put a look of confusion on her face. "Don't act stupid!" he shouted the took out the fang as it transformed he charged at her with the sword as Kikyo took aim with her bow and arrow.

Kagome raised her hand upward and a bow materialized in her hand she took aim at Kikyo. Inuyasha who was still charging at her hit a barrier and bounce seven yards away. "My soul...please..." she whispered then shot as a black arrow appeared from nowhere and hit Kikyo in her heart.

Kikyo screamed in pain as white orbs lifted from her body and began to go into Kagome. Inuyasha recovered from his fall and ran towards Kikyo, "Kikyo!" he yelled as she fell to the ground everything was silent again as Inuyasha watched Kikyolie there perfectly still. Then in the skies came a lot of Shinidamachuu they surrounded Kikyo and carried her away.

Inuyasha looked at the demon angrily and ran towards her.

Kagome only turned to him slowly and let him pass through the barrier when he reached she placed two fingers on his fore head, "Remember?" she whispered he was thrown back again this time a longer distance. "I'm sorry," she said be fore turning and walking away in the westward direction there was someone she needed to see.

Sesshomaru patrolled his land with a cold grim face. He hadn't seen Kagome in a long while and on the inside he was dying to see her again. He was brought up from his thoughts by a familiar scent, Kagome's scent. In the distance he saw her walking towards him. She ran to him once she caught a glimpse of him.

He caught her and held on to her tightly. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed with joy.

He kissed her passionately and took her into his castle. He was happy atleast she forgave him.

AUTHORS NOTE hey peeps ya'll proly wasn't expectin that were ya? my mind works in mysterious ways! I'm soooo crazy well review pleas plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz PLZ!!!!!!

And for one of my reviews that I got I decided to make a change coz we all kno fluffy has a soft heart just like that thigy he has that looks like a boa... well review


End file.
